Outage
by House-less
Summary: House and Cuddy in an outage evening.


Hi!

Here is a little one-shot I've been thinking about for a few days. It's set in early season 7.

Thanks for reading and the feedback, as always.

* * *

It was almost 10 p.m. House and Cuddy were preparing themselves to watch a movie after tucking Rachel in.

A crack of thunder and the light went out.

''Crap,'' House muttered, stressing the word as though he wanted to say something more vulgar.

''Hey, at least we'll have a romantic diner,'' Cuddy tried, switching on the flashlight on her phone. ''We'll need candles, though,'' she added as he winced at the light coming from her phone.

He let his head fall heavily on the back of the couch and sighed as there was a knock on the door - their dinner.

''I've got it. Find us some candles,'' he announced. The annoyance in his voice made her chuckle.

They were installed on the couch minutes later. Scented candles were all over the coffee table - on which House has complained - and their pizzas between them. Cuddy was cross-legged while House put his feet on the coffee table, careful not to touch the candles. They ate in silence for a while.

''I hate this country.''

''Oh now. Why are you so upset?''

''When I was a kid, we used to sleep without diner on outage days. Like it was our fault.''

''Mom made us eat chicken soup. You don't know her chicken soup. Boiled water.''

He chuckled a bit. ''You win.''

''You never tell me about your childhood.''

Their voices were low, as though the atmosphere required conspiracy.

''What do you want to know?''

She could feel his discomfort even though he tried to hide it.

''Err... Tell me about your first time.''

''This did not happen in my _childhood.''_

''I maybe just wanted to know about that from the beginning,'' she said, biting playfully her lip.

''Only if you tell me about yours.''

She rolled her eyes. ''OK.''

''Get ready.''

Cuddy took the empty pizza boxes and put them on the coffee table before she curled up next to him.

''You serious want me to tell you about my first time while we're cuddling?''

She looked up at him, put her head on his shoulder again. ''Yes.''

House rolled his eyes but eventually wrapped his arm around her.

''When I was in highschool,'' he began, speaking slowly so Cuddy had the time to picture every detail.

''How old?''

''Maybe 17 -''

''Seventeen?!"

''Stop interrupting me.''

''Right. Sorry. Go on.''

''Becky was giving a party and I was allowed to go. Becky was the popular girl in highschool. And there was that girl - Becky's sister.''

 _Allowed to go._

Cuddy knew his father was strict but never has she imagined it was like that.

''She seemed older than her, and she was. She wasn't really attending the party, but she did show up for a minute. And in that minute I managed to get into her panties.''

''One minute. Poor girl,'' Cuddy teased.

''Consider yourself lucky I make you cum.''

''Uh-huh. What happened exactly?''

''What do you want to happen in a minute?''

''Right,'' she chuckled. ''And after that?''

''We dated until she heard me call my father Sir.''

Her fingers squeezed the fabric of his T-shirt without her will. She could only imagine how his life with his parents was.

''I still remember how her face froze at that very moment. She never talked to me again.''

''What was her name?'' she asked.

''Karmen,'' he said, glad she didn't ask more about his relationship with his father.

''Sounds bitchy.''

''And I see an angel when I hear Lisa.''

He rolled his eyes as she agreed.

''Now tell me about yours.''

She coughed exaggeratedly and began, ''Remember my father's best friend?''

''Oh my -''

''Don't jump into conclusions,'' she cut him off. ''It was his son, Ben. We were dating and one thing led to another... It was his first time too so it was a disaster, the usual. So nothing interesting to say.''

He looked at her disbelievingly.

''Sorry to disappoint,'' Cuddy said with a puff.

''What about his father?'' he asked with curiosity.

''You always wanted to know, hum?''

''Don't be a kid.''

''Ben dumped me so I slept with his father.''

''Wow, lucky you didn't know mine back then.''

They said nothing for a while, both picturing how awkward the situation would've been.

''Ugh,'' they said in unison, bursting into laughter.

Cuddy became suddenly quiet, observing his laughing features before they disappeared. And eventually, he stopped laughing, glancing at her.

''I want you,'' she declared.

Next thing he knew, she was on his lap.

* * *

''You're my bestfriend,'' she decided, kissing lightly his neck.

''This is the first time I get friendzoned while I'm inside a woman.''

''Moron.'' She chuckled, giving him a gentle pat on the chest. ''I just like to talk to you.''

He thought about it for a second. ''Then you're my bestfriend too.''

''We'll have to break the news to Wilson.''


End file.
